magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Etainian Tantivus
During the day, these companions act as any other horse. They travel in loose packs, roaming together and grazing on grass. Foals are kept nearby, with a few tantivi keeping an eye on them. These companions are friendly enough, and mingle with other equines. As soon as evening begins to creep over the land, however, a transformation comes over tantivus companions. They grow restless and leave the lands around the castle, traveling to open lands where they might run. When the first star shows in the darkening sky, these companions change. Their manes burst into flame, and their appetites for grass disappear. Rather, they are ravenous for embers and coals, and have even been known to drink lava. They prefer devouring meteors over all other things, however, and will run great distances to find them. Tantivi will even watch meteor showers and later search out the fallen meteors. Those tantivus companions that possess blue flames seem to find sources of food more easily, and their fires burn hotter, making them more dangerous. Most predators remain far from them, as tantivi show up quite clearly in the dark and are capable of delivering powerful flaming kicks. They can choose otherwise, though, and allow their flames to be cool to the touch, though they only do this when they feel safe. Wild tantivus companions are easy to track, as they leave burned hoof prints in the ground, and herds can inadvertently set wildfires. Egg This egg is heated by a small flame. Hatchling One should be careful not to place any torches too low to the ground. If not out of reach, a tantivus hatchling will happily munch on a torch or even a lantern. These little ones are attracted to any kind of light or flame during the night, and many a campsite has been trampled by them. During the day, though, these foals are like any other horses. They play with one another, testing their speed and agility and ganging together to bother older companions. Young tantivus companions will even invite humans to join their games, engaging in tag. Adult These companions bond quite well with their magi, and are loyal friends. There is little a tantivus will not do for their magi, and they seem at times to sense when their human is in need of aid. Tantivus companions are useful steeds, for they are quite fast and surefooted, although they must be ridden bareback - they can't abide saddles. Magi take great care of tantivi, making sure their manes and tails are brushed and untangled every day, lest their flames grow too wild. These creatures will travel wherever they like, from the far south to the frigid northern lands, sometimes traversing many miles in a day and never seeming to run out of energy. Snow does not seem to bother them, and they greatly enjoy deserts. The only weather they cannot stand is rain – they will rush to find shelter, be it in a cave or any nearby stable. Nothing can convince a tantivus to swim, and they avoid all large bodies of water. Despite this, they enjoy thunderstorms, particularly the white tantivi, who often spar during thunderstorms. They will also race towards any lightning, pawing at burnt ground or tree and gobbling it up. Breeding Additional Information * No. 488 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 3 (March 2014) * Released: March 1st, 2014 * Sprites: ** Tekla ** Xenomorph * Description: ** Tekla ** Damien * Rotating Sprite: ** Day - Black bodies with pale brown manes ** Night - Brown bodies and red flames *Trivia: Unlike all other donation pets, the 5 donation pet, Arkenian Tantivus, of March 2014 was released before the March 3, Etainian Tantivus. Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Rotating Sprite Category:Equines Category:Tantivi